Melting Ice
by miko647635
Summary: Oneshot. Icy reminisces about her past love and how she entered CloudTower. It might be slightly AU since I have given Icy a past which is not give in canon


**A/N :-A new one-shot. It's slightly different from my other stories because instead of focusing on a member of the Winx, it deals with Icy's past .There must have been some reason for her to become as cold and emotionless as she is now. Thought her change probably has nothing to do with guys or falling in love, I just felt like writing this because it brings out a side of her that we've never seen. It is also written in first person.**

**Also she is not from Whisperia but from Whisperal , the ancient realms of the seasons. **

**Melting Ice**

_His hands were wrapped around my wrists and as I tried to get him to release them, he frowned and said "Talk. Who did this to you?" I struggled to get them free, but his vice like grip didn't loosen. I could have used magic to freeze his fingers but something prevented me from doing it. Giving up I replied "No one, I cut myself." It was true. The cuts on my wrist were because I did it to myself . Why? That isn't important._

_I heard him exhale softly before he let go of my wrists. He ran his hand through his hair and said "Merlin. Why did you do it Izzy?"_

_My eyes narrowed as I heard him call me by my nickname. For starters my name was Iselin. Second, even though I hadn't told him, I was the Princess of Whisperal, a far off realm which was part of the magic dimension. Nobody other than my parents could address me by 'Izzy'._

_His brown eyes looked at me curiously and whispered "So that's your secret? You're the Princess of Whisperal. It is an ancient realm whose fairies or witches can control ice, right?" I must have looked shocked for he looked up at me before giving me a sad smile. _

_Pulling up his shirt's sleeve to his elbow,he pointed at a circle on his arm. It was a mage circle , a symbol of the Hunters who were charged with responsibility of killing Belladone's vessel. He said "I'm a mind reader from the society of the Hunters. My goal was to find you and kill you."_

_My eyes were filled with terror as he whipped out a silver dagger. He looked at me apologetically as he raised the dagger. I waited for the pain to come but to my surprise there was nothing. _

_He was breathing hard. The dagger had fallen out of his hand .I cautiously approached him and put my hands on his shoulders. I felt him stiffen and then relax. His voice trembled as he spoke "Go Iselin. I can't kill you, so before anyone else can, run and never come back here." My heart ached as I heard his words. Stuttering I said "What …. I don't….understand." He suddenly stood up, his eyes locked with mine. I felt a wind whip around me. It was warm, yet it had a tinge of pain mixed with it. _

_Suddenly realizing that the reason for his decision to not kill me was the same reason for my heart ache, filled me with happiness. He was the first person to see me for me and not as the 'Princess'. _

_I suddenly felt him embrace me, and then the warmth was gone. He gave me an uncertain smile and pulled out a small box from his pocket. _

_Opening it, I gasped as I saw the silver ring in it. It was embedded with ice-blue stones, which reflected the colour of my eyes. A sudden wind blew my white hair…White?_

_I looked at Eric suspiciously but he only said "Your brown hair is recognized by the hunters in these parts. I think it's safer to leave it white."_

"_Don't you think that it will be easier for them to identify me with white hair?" He seemed to think about for a minute and then muttered an incantation under his breath. I felt my hair grow long and change back to brown. Once the incantation was complete, he handed me a mirror. My face was pale while my waist length brown hair was tied back into a ponytail. White streaks were present but I noticed that the white was beginning to spread quickly._

"_I guess I'm still not that good at reversing spells yet."_

_As he caught me staring at him, his eyes softened. "I think you know the reason for my decision to spare your life."_

"_What is your reason?"_

_He seemed surprised by my question but replied "You're not a bad person. Sure people think that you're the vessel for Belladonne, the first ice witch, but I know that inside you are the warmest person I have ever met." _

_He smiled at me before closing the distance between us. His voice was a whisper as he said "I love you, I always have." My heart skipped a beat as his words registered in my brain. Before I could reply, his lips were on mine, kissing me ._

_He withdrew, his face colored a deep red. I'm sure that the colour of my face mirrored his .His expression suddenly turned into fear which made me worry. Nothing brought an expression like that to his face , except extreme danger. He quickly chanted something, opening a portal. _

"_Hey, what are you doing?" Not replying, he shoved me in, with the ring behind me. The last thing I heard before the portal closed was the sound of fighting. _

_Endless tears flowed down my face because I had lost the person I loved the most._

_As I landed near the Witch's school of Cloudtower, I looked up at the star-filled sky._

"_I loved you too. I just wish I had told you."_

"_I'm sure that your feelings reached him." As I turned around I saw a girl who was about my age with dark brown short hair. Her skirt swayed in the wind and a smile grew on my face. _

"_My name is Iselin, Izzy for short."_

"_Izzy? You're more like an Icy because you have ice based powers."_

"_Icy? Not bad I quite like it." _

"_My name is Darcy. I control darkness. How about you come with me to Cloudtower? Tomorrow we can meet Cloudtower's headwitchtress Ms. Griffin ."_

"_Sure thing…."_

Icy woke up suddenly and found tears on her face. Wiping them away , she smiled slightly and voiced her inner most feelings " I guess I still miss you don't I?"

_**The End**_

**A/N:- Please do review! I hope it wasn't too I do keep a tab of how many people have read my stories and how many review them! Even if you didn't like it at least tell me why you didn't! **


End file.
